The Present
by xXCherryLicoriceXx
Summary: "A 'sign of your love' my ass! Like hell I'm gonna wear that... thing because of some perverted fetish you have" Klavier has bought Apollo a present, but there's a line that just shouldn't be crossed. Klavier/Apollo cause there's not enough Klavipolo


**05: Klavier/Apollo**

"No."

"But Polly-"

"And I _told_ you not to call me that. I need a word with Trucy after this…"

"Aww, don't be like that Herr Forehead, pretty please? For me?"

Apollo blinked. Klavier knew he hated those puppy eyes.

"…"

"Does that mean yes?"

There was muttering under the younger's breath and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Klavier…" he began slowly.

"Ja, dear?"

A flush of cheeks; returned by a wide, smug grin; returned by a dark, threatening scowl.

"I appreciate that you would buy me a such a, uh…_ nice_ present. Really, I am."

It was a huge stretch calling that thing nice, but it was the thought that count. Apollo had learned a thing or two in his life, and valuing the things that were given to you was one of them – considering he hardly got any presents at all because he was an orphan. But this time, Apollo wasn't even sure if the thought was all that nice in itself.

"I am glad, Herr Forehead! So you will wear it, ja?"

A better word would be creepy.

Yes, creepy worked nicely when it came to this particular gift. That voice was much too eager and full of hope, it almost sounded as if Klavier had actually expected Apollo to _wear_ the damn thing.

"No matter what you say, no matter how much you beg, no matter how _necessary_ you say it is…"

"You always wear it, ja?"

"Um…"

The red-clad lawyer was at a loss for words. What was _with_ this man? Wha-_Another _hopeful grin! Then again, what else was expected of this man?

"No. As I was _saying_. Klavier, I would never, _ever_, wear that damned thing in public. Or at all if I could help it. But to make me wear that to the _courthouse_, you've got to be more insane than I thought you were."

"Aww, don't be like that, Herr Forehead!"

"You already said that!" Apollo was seeing red at that point, and Klavier had to keep his remarks about him looking as red as his suit to himself in self-preservation.

"But Forehead, it's _custom made_ from Germany! In fact, it's imported directly from my hometown. Why wouldn't you wear it? I mean, it's like a token of our relationship together! We must have one, ja? And this is just _perfect_, too!"

"Klavier, a _dog collar_ is not a token of a freaking relationship."

"Don't be silly, Polly. It's perfect for our relationship! It shows that you are my possession and everyone should back off of my property. Not that you have ever… _objected_ before."

Another flushing of cheeks.

"That was _one time_. And besides, it has nothing to do with me wearing that… that… that _atrocity_ anywhere!"

"But it had the Gavinner's symbol on it!" the rock-star whined.

"Didn't that stupid band break up?" the defence attorney retorted.

"Hey, you didn't complain when I bought you those cd's, t-shirt's, concert tickets and posters!"

"I did too complain! You just weren't listening because you kept on babbling on about how great you are!"

"Then why are they all neatly stacked in your room?" the prosecutor cut in smugly.

"Where else am I going to put them!" Apollo exclaimed hotly. This man was completely avoiding the subject! So what if he kept them? It meant nothing. Even if that shot of Klavier on the album cover was pretty sexy, leather really suits hi... Ahem.

"Well, if you didn't _want _them, you would have thrown them out!"

"It's rude to throw out presents."

"You're so sweet, Herr Forehead!"

"You're so frustrating, you fop!"

"You flatter me. It is a sign of my everlasting love! You must wear it now, ja?"

"A '_sign of your everlasting love'_ my ass! Like hell I'm gonna wear that… _thing_ because of some perverted fetish you have."

"Oh, regarding my present as a fettish, you're too cruel, Herr Forehead!"

"_I'm_ the cruel one! Regardless of what you say, there is no_ way _I will ever_, ever _wear that damned thing and_ that is that!_"

"Not even if I threw out all of your Chords of Steel soundtracks?"

"…You wouldn't dare."

"Or if I told Herr Wright and Fraulein Trucy about that _incident_ from ten nights ago? What was it? You mistook the-"

"AAH! Stop! This is blackmail! _Blackmail!_ I could sue you right now, god damnit!"

"And you know I would just hire you as my defence, Polly."

"Well I wouldn't defend you!"

"Fine, I will come to a compromise." Seeing the brunette's mouth open in retort, the taller male quickly continued. "If you can beat me in a contest to see who can sing the loudest, then you won't have to wear it. How's that?"

Apollo brightened up considerably. Sure, Klavier had a smooth, sexy singing voice - though he would never say that to his face - but he relied on his microphone for volume, surely. Klavier wouldn't risk wrecking his pop-star voice, anyway, and Apollo had his chords of steel... This contest was all but won! "You're on!"

"Ah, but Herr Forehead, if you _lose _this competition, you must wear the _present_ for the whole of our next trial."

"You mean the one that starts this afternoon? The one that is expected to last a week or two?"

"Yes, that one."

A pause of consideration. "What about if you lose?"

"What, do you want _me _to wear the collar, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo immediately flushed and stuttered out something that sounded like 'no', but one couldn't be too sure. Well, quite frankly Klavier had deciphered 'The Language of Herr Forehead' long ago, but just preferred to pretend he didn't. It made for a more interesting conversation, and working up Apollo was always fun. In fact, just last week Klavier and Mr Wright had their 50th game of 'Who Can Make Apollo Turn The Reddest?' game which Trucy enjoyed immensely. She tried to join in but gave up quickly, for Klavier and Phoenix had claimed the game as their own fun 'pass time'. Trucy otherwise tended to bring up embarrassing topics around Apollo to contribute or practiced a few new tricks at those times.

Back to the present matter, though.

"Let… let's just begin. Okay?"

"Whatever you wish, Herr Forehead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene: District Court, Courtroom No. 5

Date: August 8, 3:05pm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Inn O'Cento for the murder of Mrs. Shiza Hoax. Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready to rock and roll, Your Honor."

"That is, um… great. Mr Gavin. It seem's you're in a good mood today, try and keep it up throughout the trial. Now, is the defence rea-" There was an elongated pause as the Judge blinked slowly at the sight before him.

"…The defence is ready, Your Honor." Came the small grumble from the defence's stand, to which the prosecution only laughed merrily in response.

"Um, Mr Justice? May I ask why you are wearing, an… um. Dog's collar?"

"...mmmrff…"

"What was that, Mr Justice?"

"It's a… _present _from the prosecution. Now may we _please _continue?"

"Well, if you wish. Prosecution, please call up your first witness! Court will now be in session."

That day, Apollo learned that even his Chords of Steel were but a whisper compared to the full brunt of Klavier's voice. Never would he underestimate that man again.


End file.
